Best Not Forget
by SkyGem
Summary: People used to forget that the Vongola Decimo had seven guardians. These days, not so much. One-shot. No pairings. Prompt from Bleach-ed-Na-tsu.


Summary: People used to forget that the Vongola Decimo had seven guardians. These days, not so much. One-shot. No pairings. Prompt from Bleach-ed-Na-tsu.

SkyGem: Some day soon, I'm going to write something that I thought of myself. That day is not today though XD. Props again to Bleach-ed-Na-tsu, for being the best bestie ever. At least something good comes of me distracting her from her schoolwork every day. Anyways, here's a little something about our beloved Chrome! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Chrome was in a very good mood.

Her boss was meeting with a potential ally Family's Don today, and it was her turn to accompany him.

The meeting promised to be a short and relatively stress-free one, which was why it had been chosen as Lambo's first meeting to sit in on as one of Tsuna's guardians.

The fifteen-year-old was so nervous, he obviously had not slept a wink the night before, so in order to get him to relax, Tsuna had promised to go out for gelato afterwards.

They were in the car at the moment, on their way to the meeting place, and Lambo's leg was bouncing up and down at a mile a minute.

Giggling, the mist guardian reached over to straighten his tie, and sweep some of his unruly curls into place, combing them with her fingers a few times in the hopes of calming him down.

"It'll be alright," she told the child, brushing her knuckles along his cheek, and he smiled gratefully up at her.

Then, after a second, he frowned, saying, "Ne, Chrome-nee?"

"Hai?" she asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"How many eye-patches do you even have?"

Chrome blinked, surprised at the seeming randomness of the question, before letting out a peal of laughter.

Lambo's smile widened at seeing her amused, and Tsuna, off to their other side, relaxed a little at seeing that his lightning seemed much calmer now.

"I have as many eye-patches as you boys have ties," she said, licking her thumb and trying to rub away a little smudge of dirt on Lambo's nose. "And ribbons to match."

Lambo tried to squirm out of the way, making a face, but Chrome caught his face with one hand, and he had to eventually surrender to his fate, making an unhappy face as he did so.

Chrome, knowing full well that her actions embarrassed Lambo, kept up her mothering until they reached the meeting place, because at the same time, it also kept him getting too wound up.

By the time they had arrived, she'd fixed his collar, checked that his shoes were tied properly, and even asked if he'd changed his underwear, to which Lambo had replied with a bright red blush and a lot of stuttering.

He all but jumped out of the car as soon as it had come to a stop, exasperated and even slightly amused.

As soon as they were out of the safety of Vongola propery however, he was in full guardian mode, standing tall and looking around himself with the lazy confidence one would expect from someone of his position.

Tsuna stepped out next, not even bothering to check out his surroundings - a deliberate tactic that demonstrated is complete and utter trust that his guardians would keep him safe, should anything happen.

And last to step out was Chrome in her crisp, black pantsuit, her silky purple hair out of its usual pineapple style and hanging down her back like an inky waterfall.

All eyes were on the trio as they were led to the Don of the Aprea Family.

The room they were led to was a lavish one, decked out in expensive furniture and comfortable chairs.

And standing at one end of the table was the Don, who was wearing a somewhat...sleazy smile, for lack of a better word.

"Don Vongola," he said in an overly friendly voice. "So good to see you. You should have told me you were bringing your lovely woman along. I would have dressed up a bit more."

Tsuna's smile froze when upon hearing those last few words, and he stiffened.

Lambo's jaw dropped open at the sheer audacity of the man.

And Chrome felt a fire spring to life inside her, her anger all consuming.

It was impossible for this man to not know who Chrome was. She had been going to meetings with her Boss for years, and had stood alongside the rest of the guardians many a time at important gatherings.

He was deliberately trying to put her down.

To reduce her to nothing more than a trophy.

And she would not stand for it.

Before she could say anything though, her Boss beat her to it.

"I would appreaciate it if you refrained from insulting my dear Mist in such a way, Don Aprea," said Tsuna, his voice dripping acid.

And now, it was the other Don's turn to lose his smile as he tried to backtrack.

"I apologize, Decimo, I didn't mea-"

"Oh, I know exactly what you meant," said Tsuna, interrupting the man before he could finish. "And you couldn't be more wrong. Isn't that right, Chrome, my dear?"

Tilting her head up slightly, as if looking down her nose at the man, Chrome stepped forward with a feral grin on her face.

"Right it is, Boss," she replied, watching as Don Aprea's eyes traced the swing of her hips as she approached him.

Chrome knew she was attractive.

She had learned about seduction from the best of the best after all.

But that didn't mean she liked using her charms in that way, and she would forever be grateful that her Boss had never asked her for it either.

Calling her trident out, Chrome lifted it so that the tips grazed the petrified Don's cheeks.

"Now, let's see if we can teach you an important lesson today, signor Aprea," she said, calling on her mist flames, feeling the thrill rush through her body as they reacted.

And with a horrified scream, Don Aprea jumped backwards, pressing his back to the wall, watching Chrome with horrified eyes.

"Are you quite alright, signor?" asked Chrome sweetly, stepping towards the other Don, who cried out in terror and curled in on himself.

"W-what are you?" gasped out the Don.

"I'm the Mist," replied Chrome, the smile on her face widening. "And you'd best not forget it. Signor."

* * *

SkyGem: The end! I just adore badass Chrome :3 What about you guys? Please leave me a review, and let me know what you thought, and I'll see you tomorrow! Ja!


End file.
